


Ride (Keanu Reeves x Reader)

by Bobbles



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Fluff, Smut, blowjob, keanuisahero, keanureeves, kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobbles/pseuds/Bobbles
Summary: You get picked up by the one and only Keanu Reeves, flirtation ensues.





	Ride (Keanu Reeves x Reader)

Today had been a rough day, a rough day after a series of rough days. You had been overworked, stressed, and wanted nothing more than to get home and go to sleep. You hoped into your little rundown car after work, the sun was just starting to set, as you had to stay late at work to finish something up, because of course your coworkers wouldn't stay to help you. You rolled your eyes just thinking about it. You started your car and took a deep breath, trying to enjoy the pretty sunset as you set off. The long country road you were on was relatively empty. You smiled as the music wafted through the air and the wind ruffled your hair, you had always loved drives like these. The sunset above you, no other cars riding your bumper, just you, the radio, and the road.

Everything was going smoothly until your felt your pedal go limp under your foot as your engine sputtered. You cursed loudly, pulling over on the shoulder with your leftover momentum as your engine died. You let out a small scream, why? Why couldn't you have one nice thing? Just one nice drive, ruined by your stupid car, and your stupid coworkers who couldn't pull their own weight. You threw your hazards on and tried to start your car, to no avail. You got out and slumped your body against the car and began to silently cry, the pressure of life weighing down on you like a brick. You sat there, your body wracked with sobs as you curled up. You tried calling someone to come help you, and realized your phone was dead. You threw it into the car and ran your hand through your hair. What were you supposed to do now? You clutched the fabric of your pants as you felt your sobs get more intense. It felt like some cosmic force was out to get you. Like everything you did, no matter how hard you tried, how much you cared, just blew up in your face. 

You were interrupted by the sound of a motorcyclist rolling up behind you, the soft purr of the engine breaking you out of your stupor for a moment. You wiped your eyes and looked up, seeing a tall man with a gorgeous Harley Davidson motorcycle. He was wearing a soft brown leather jacket and dark wash jeans, you could tell he was toned by the way the leather and denim gripped his form. He kicked up his stand and dismounted. Taking off his helmet and shaking out his long dark hair. You knew he looked familiar, but you couldn't place his face. He was incredibly handsome, with dark almond shaped eyes and a salt and peppery beard. 

He approached you, you still wiping the tears off of your face and trying to pull yourself together. He slowly bent down, his knees in the dirt as he placed a warm hand on your knee. "Are you okay?" He inquired, his voice was deep and gentle. You looked up, and your eyes went wide as you recognized him. It was Keanu Reeves, you had seen him onscreen, heard about his kind acts, and that he lived in the area, but you had never expected this. 

Maybe your luck was changing for the better, you thought as you nodded softly. "Yeah, my car broke down and my phone is dead so I can't call anyone and I don't know what's wrong with it." You explained, he stood up and held his hand out to you. You gratefully took it, as he effortlessly pulled your smaller body up on its feet. 

He looked behind you, "That's awful, how about your pop your hood for me and I'll see if I can see what's wrong." He offered as he began to walk to the front of the car. 

You hopped back in the car and popped the hood as he asked, you were floored by Keanu. He just helped you, on the side of the road, for no reason. He probably has a thousand other things to do, but he's here. You watched him take off his leather jacket, revealing a simple white v-neck shirt. He handed the jacket to you, and began to rummage around the engine, checking for any obvious problems. You ran your fingers down the soft leather as you watched him, his eyes laser focused as he assessed your car. 

He pulled away, sighing, and running his hand through his long hair. "I think it's something electrical, you'd probably have to get it to a shop." He surmised, looking out on the empty road. You realized his hands were dirty, so you found some baby wipes in your car and handed them to Keanu. 

You still clutched his leather jacket as he cleaned up, "Thank you so much for doing that, you didn't have to." You blurted out, a bit flustered still by the whole situation. 

He gave you a smile, "Oh don't worry about it. What's your name?" He asked as he walked closer to you, taking his jacket back into his arm as he leaned on your vehicle. 

You straightened up, "(Y/N)." You said, as you put your hands in your pockets. 

He began to put his jacket on, "Well, (Y/N), I don't have my phone on me, so we'll probably have to either ride up to the shop or ride to my place so you can use my phone." He stated, talking with his hands as he presented the options to you. 

You smiled, he was a bit of a goof. "Whatever is easier for you, I don't want to inconvenience you." You replied, to which he waved you off.

"You're not an inconvenience, have you ever ridden a motorcycle before?" He asked as he went over to his bike, you followed closely behind and shook your head. He got on, "Its really fun, just get on behind me and hold on tight, and you'll be alright." He said, smiling, his passion for it clearly showing through as you got on behind him. A blush spread across your cheeks as you wrapped your arms around his waist, his warmth seeping into you. You never thought you'd be this close to him. 

Keanu started up his Harley, and started back down the long and winding road. The sun had set now, and the air had began to cool. He looked out on the road, feeling the cool air on his exposed skin and your arms wrapped around his waist. When he first saw you sitting there crying, he remembered how it felt when he had lost everything, and he knew he had to help you. You being absolutely stunning was just a bonus, of course. For the first time in a while, Keanu felt a little less lonely, feeling your body pressed against his own as he drove off into the night. 

You practically snuggled into his back, the night air whipping your hair around behind you. Keanu was just so warm and comforting. The smell of leather filled your nose as you had your head laying on his strong shoulders. You honestly didn't know what you would've done if he didn't come along, the nearest anything was more than 5 miles away, and you really didn't want to walk for two hours in the dark. He was a hero on and offscreen, apparently. 

After about twenty minutes of riding with Keanu, he pulled into his garage, parking his bike. You looked around in wonder at the gorgeous collection of rare and interesting cars and motorcycles. But you couldn't stare for long as Keanu quickly led you inside, which was equally as impressive, but he seemed rather bashful about it. You were surprised he was so humble about everything, living in LA it seems like everyone was stuck up, vapid, and selfish, especially every C-list 'influencer' that came into your work. But Keanu was completely different, he was a gentleman, he was humble, and he was selfless. 

You settled into his couch as he went off to find his phone for you to use after telling you to make yourself comfortable. You did so, kicking off your shoes and curling up onto the couch. Without his presence the tiredness and aches from your long shift set into your body.

Keanu came back downstairs, cell phone in hand, he saw you curled up on the couch as your eyelids began to droop. He couldn't help but smile at how cute you looked, he sat down beside you and handed you his phone. "Here." He said, his deep voice resonating in his chest. 

You gratefully took it, your hand lingering on his for just a moment. He was so warm, and so soft. You looked up at him, "Thank you, Keanu. For everything." You said softly before going in the other room to make a few calls.

Keanu taped his foot, for some reason he was feeling a bit nervous. He had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with you, the way your skin felt against his, the feelings of your arms around his waist, the way your hair looked when it was flowing out behind you in the wind. He brushed his hand through his own hair, smoothing it out. He smiled at you when you came back into the room. You returned his smile, and held his phone out to him. He savored the lingering of your hand on his. He stood up, "Are you hungry?" He inquired, making his way to the kitchen. 

You were quick on the taller man's heels, "A little, but, I've already overstayed my welcome!" You insisted.

Keanu chuckled, "Would it make you feel better if you helped me cook?" He asked playfully, turning around to face you.

You blushed, coming face to face, or rather, face to chest, with him. You nodded, "It would." You answered, "What's on the menu?" You asked as you leaned on the counter. 

Keanu opened the fridge, stroking his beard idly as he mulled over the contents. "How about pasta?" He asked, pulling out a few ingredients and tossing them in his hands.

You giggled at him, "That sounds divine." You responded, taking some of the items out of his hands and laying them out on the counter. 

He laid his hand on your shoulder, "I'm gonna go put a record on, would you boil some water?" He asked softly. You smiled at the contact and nodded as he went off. You began looking around the kitchen to find a pot, before seeing them hung up above the counter. You didn't realized how you missed them. You huffed, as they were just out of your reach, even on your tippy toes. You heard the sound of soft jazz begin to flow through the house as you began to prop yourself up on various handles to try to reach the large pot above you. 

You had almost grasped the handle when you felt your toes give way as you slipped and began to fall towards the ground. But before you could do too much damage strong arms enveloped you, he helped you back to your feet, leaving his arms wrapped around your body. "I forgot those were so high up there." He said, his voice barely above a whisper. Your face flushed as your hands rested against his chest. You could barely breathe with him so close to you, the smell of clean linen and leather, the warmth of his skin. Keanu's eyes darted between your bright eyes and plump lips. He moved one of his hands to brush the hair out of your face. "Wouldn't want you to harm that gorgeous face of yours." He said, even softer than before. 

You went cherry red, this had to be a dream. But the feeling of his body right next to yours was as tangible as ever. You perked yourself up on your tippy toes, your eyes fluttering shut as Keanu cupped your face and softly kissed you. His beard tickled your face as you smiled into the kiss. Your hands began to roam his toned body as he held your hips and deepened the kiss. 

Keanu pulled away for a moment, staring down at you with something you couldn't quite place. His dark eyes seemed to glimmer as he grabbed you around the waist and effortlessly sat you on top of the counter and finding his place nested between your legs before beginning to trail kisses down your face and neck. 

You couldn't help but let out a small whine as he kissed your neck, and laced your fingers in his long dark hair. God, it was so soft and thick, and his warm lips felt like heaven assaulting your sensitive skin. At your whine, Keanu let out a small laugh, his deep voice radiating in your chest. His thumbs rubbed small circles into your hips as he continued to suck on your neck and collarbone.

You wrapped your legs around him, pulling him closer as you began to return the favor and pepper Keanu in kisses, grinding your body into him as you felt yourself getting hotter and hotter. It must've tickled, he laughed. His laugh sent shivers down your spine. "How about I repay you for all your kindness, Mr. Reeves?" You purred, drawing your hands down his chest and resting on his hips. 

Breathless, Keanu simply nodded as you hopped off the counter, rubbing his thighs and playing with his waistband. He whined, wishing for nothing more than to free himself of his ever tightening pants and feel you wrapped around him.

You giggled, watching his face as you teased him and slowly undid his belt buckle. Palming him through his pants, another moan escaped his lips. After freeing him of the confines of his pants, you went to work, wanting to show your gratitude. John had his fingers laced in your hair as you bobbed up and down on him, occasionally whispering your name as he stroked your face and hair. 

Before he finished, he pulled you off of him and to your feet, he kissed your neck and whispered in your ear, "God, (Y/N), I need you so bad. Dinner can wait." Before whisking you into his arms and staring down at you with those beautiful brown eyes.


End file.
